Winter Games in Sunnydale
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: : Okay, this is a very weird story; in class today we started talking about the Winter Olympics, which start tomorrow, and I got the idea for a funny story. Kellie decides she wants to make her own Winter Olympics in the Summers house


Disclaimer: The characters Kellie and Darry belong to me but no one else does because they belong to Joss Whedon.   
A/N: Okay, this is a very weird story; in class today we started talking about the Winter Olympics, which start tomorrow, and I got the idea for a funny story. So, just read and review (you'll like it, I think, if you liked my story "Don't Fall Jackass" which was weird too)   
A/N: This story is dedicated for my Social Studies teacher, Mr. Mitchell, because he inspired me to write this.   
  
  
"Winter Games in Sunnydale"   
by SparkingDiamond   
  
  
Kellie Nicole Kennedy clicked the television remote and watched as the television screen zipped to black. Kellie sighed and looked over at her twenty-one-year-old cousin Darry and frowned.   
"You know, the winter Olympic games open tomorrow in St. Lake City and I'm stuck here in sunny Sunnydale." Kellie groaned.   
Darry shrugged. "So, you're telling me that if you still lived in Snowville then you'd be going to the games?" Darry asked.   
"Maybe. Or, at least I could pretend to be; when we were younger, my friends and I used to pretend we were professional skiers and stuff. I was fun." Kellie pointed out, a dreamy smile appeared on her face. It was a look that Darry had only seen her get when she thought about Spike, or saw Spike.   
"Well, you can pretend to be a skier here too." Darry said, trying to cheer her cousin up.   
"How?" Kellie asked, nearly spitting the words out as she turned to her cousin.   
"Well, just make-do with what you have." Darry suggested.   
Kellie seemed to perk up at those words; she jumped off the couch and pulled the cushions of the couch. "What are you doing?" Darry asked as Kellie attempted to pull the cushion out from under her.   
"Move, I need this." Kellie commanded. Darry stood up and Kellie took the cushion and put it on the floor with the others. She went to the chairs in the room and took the cushions off those as well; she gathered pillows from all the rooms in the house and brought them into the living room.   
"What are you doing?" Darry repeated, watching as Kellie stacked the pillows into piles.   
Kellie didn't answer her cousin and moved around the room, stacking pillows until she had eight stacks of three pillows each.   
"There." Kellie said, proudly and put her hands on her hips. Then she turned to face Darry. "Help me move the couch and furniture." She commanded.   
"I repeat, cousin, what are you doing?" Darry asked as she started to help Kellie move the couch.   
Once all the furniture was moved to the walls, Kellie once again regarded her cousin. "I'm going to be an Olympic hurdler." Kellie told her cousin.   
"That doesn't have anything to do with the Winter Olympics." Darry said, raising an eyebrow.   
"I know, but I've always wanted to be a hurdler." Kellie said and walked over to the foyer of the living room. "Move." She told Darry, motioning with her hand.   
Darry moved to stand in the foyer of the kitchen where she could watch everything Kellie was about to do. As though commanded by a mute voice, Kellie took off running through the living room.   
Kellie jumped over the first 'hurdle' without problem and went halfway around the room like a professional Olympic pillow jumper. However, when she reached the hurdle by the television, she tripped and fell. She held her hands out to catch herself but only seceded in knocking the Super Nintendo System off the television cabinet.   
Both Kellie and system crashed to the ground. "Ow." Kellie moaned. Darry walked over to where Kellie lay to see if she was all right.   
"Are you okay, Kellie?" Darry asked, studying her cousin.   
"Yeah." Kellie answered; she looked over at the Nintendo system, which lay in three pieces, broken on the floor. "Damn it, I broke the Nintendo." She whined and picked up one of the pieces. "No more Donkey Kong." She moaned.   
"Oh, too bad." Darry muttered, deadpan.   
Kellie stood up and brushed herself off. "Okay, now I'm ready to do something that really does have to do with the Winter Olympics." She said, looking over at Darry.   
"What could you possibly have in mind?" Darry asked.   
  
Kellie and Darry lugged the last blanket in the house into the basement; Kellie spread it on the floor along with the other blankets.   
"Okay, this is my ski course." Kellie said, looking over at Darry.   
"Fantastic." Darry muttered, once again showing no enthusiasm.   
Kellie walked gingerly through the 'ski course' and walked over to where the ironing board hung on the wall. She took it down.   
"That's not skiing, Kellie, that's snowboarding." Darry pointed out while Kellie carried the board to the stairs.   
"Same difference." Kellie snapped and stood at the top of the stairs. "Prepare to see world champion skier, Kellie Nicole Kennedy, win her tenth gold metal." Kellie said with false bravo.   
Darry raised on eyebrow at her cousin, from her spot on the washing machine. Darry looked around the basement and over to the drying machine, which was not near the washing machine at all, which -to Darry- defeated the whole purpose.   
"Okay, Darry, hold up the metal." Kellie said.   
Slowly, Darry raised her hand and showed Kellie the piece of year-old chocolate candy that they had found under Dawn's sheets; Kellie had decided that was going to be her metal. Darry just hoped her cousin wasn't going to eat her 'prize'.   
"Okay." She said once she saw the medal. "Here I go." She said and climbed on the ironing board. As soon as she stepped onto it, the board moved and Kellie started cascading down the stairs.   
On the last four steps, the board caught under the step and stopped; Kellie flew off the ironing board and into the drying machine. She put out her hands to stop herself but grabbed the drying machine and causing it to fall down.   
Kellie rolled out of the way before the drying machine fell to the ground; the machine hit with a sickening crunch and sparks flew from it.   
Kellie stared at the machine, then looked over at the board still stuck in the stairs. "That was fun." She muttered and stood up.   
"Maybe but you just broke Buffy's clothes dryer." Darry pointed out. "Now I think I know why they don't have Winter Olympic Games in Sunnydale." She added. 


End file.
